


Angela’s Work in Progress Fanfiction

by ClearTogether



Series: Doctor Amari [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor!Amari, Doctor!Fareeha, F/F, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearTogether/pseuds/ClearTogether
Summary: Angela’s lonely writings while her girlfriend is away.(This is the entire “fanfic” Angela wrote in my Doctor Amari story.)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Doctor Amari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879201
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Angela’s Work in Progress Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this so here ya go, Angela’s full self-indigent fanfic she wrote in my other story.
> 
> This is just for shits n giggles tbh not really something you can get off to if that’s what you’re thinking :( sorry!!!

Angela_Only.txt

“I’m going to need you to strip, Miss Ziegler.” Said Dr. Fareeha Amari 

Angela did as she was told. Once nude, the beautiful Dr. Amari rubbed her chin in thought. 

“I’m afraid you are going to need a pelvic exam. You are secreting an excess amount of fluids.” said Dr. Amari. 

Angela blushed. She was wet because Dr. Amari was so hot! But she said nothing, and got onto the exam table. She spread her legs for her doctor. 

Dr. Amari leaned in and started feeling her patient’s sensitive vagina. Angela moaned and blushed. Being touched felt so good! This was supposed to be strictly professional, though. Angela had a dirty mind. She couldn’t help that being touched there by her sexy doctor felt so good.

“Are you in pain?” Dr. Amari asked.

“No.” Angela said, blushing.

“Then why are you moaning?”

Damn it! She couldn’t lie, but she didn’t want to say the truth.

When Dr. Amari started rubbing her clit and fingering her vagina, Angela cried out.

“Tell me.” Dr. Amari demanded.

Oh no, she knew!

“Because it feels so good!!!” Angela screamed as she came.

“Good. Now, always be honest with you Doctor.” Dr. Amari said. “Lollipop?”

THE END.


End file.
